A different beginning
by dieteke
Summary: Mr Darcy and Lizzy meet again...
1. Chapter 1

Lizzy was walking outside in the woods, she just had to escape from her mother. Normally she could handle her mother but today Mrs. Bennet was just too much to handle for Lizzy. Thinking about the events of this morning, Lizzy released a loud sigh.

Mrs. Bennet had heard from Mrs. Lucas that Netherfield Park was finally bought by a certain Mr. Bingley. Who was not only a rich and handsome young man but also very much single. Of course this Mr. Bingley must fall in love with her lovely daughter Jane. Mrs. Bennet had made very quickly a plan how to let this Mr. Bingly fall in love with Jane and fulfill all her wishes.

Lizzy had finally enough of her mother's match making. Last month it was an officer who should have married Kitty and now it is a very handsome bachelor who must fall in love with Jane and every time her mother would ruin everything with her shameful manners in front of strangers. If things would go on like this, she would just die an old nun or die from embarrassment.

Lizzy took a deep breath and hoped for her and for Jane´s sake that everything would go well tonight at the Ball. With this thought she made her way back home. It was almost 5 o´clock and she had to prepare herself for tonight. However after some 100 meters she felt that someone was watching her, she looked trough some trees but didn´t see anybody, so she continued her walk, however this time she walked a little faster..Now she heard some noises behind her. Lizzy became afraid because she knew that there could be some wild animals in these woods or maybe even worse... some kind of sick killer... "Oh god, I´ve definitely read too many books from Kitty" thought Lizzy. And then she heard some footsteps , Lizzy was freaking out and tried to run, but fell instantly.

She let out a loud cry.

"I´m so sorry. My friend just bought a house here and I wanted to explore the field and woods in this area. I think I must have surprised you, are you aright Ms?"

Lizzy couldn´t answer, not because she just had broken her hand, but because she was just looking in the most handsome eyes she had ever seen. Before her stood a gorgeous man with dark hair and green eyes. She was so drown in to this man that she almost forgot to answer him.

"you don´t have to apologize... I think I´ve read to many thrillers and let my imagination take a run. But I think I´ve broken my hand" Lizzy stammered.

The stranger took a serious look at her hand and took it in his hand to examine.

Lizzy couldn´t breathe anymore. As soon as this strange touched her had she felt some kind of electric feeling. It felt like hours until he released her hand.

"I don´t think it's broken, but a doctor must examine your hand as soon as possible. I would like to escort you home and call a doctor as it is my fault you actually came in this situation Ms."

"Elizabeth Bennet" Lizzy interrupted "My name is Elizabeth" Lizzy blushed.

The introductions where made between Lizzy and Mr. Darcy and Darcy wanted to escort Lizzy home. However Lizzy insisted that there was no need, because she could walk. And after some discussion with the gentleman. Mr. Darcy accepted the fact that Lizzy was in no need of an escort.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Darcy was in quite a unique situation. He just met a handsome woman with the most beautiful face he had ever seen. he couldn´t get her out of his mind. Until his accidental meeting with Ms. Bennet, he had a horrible day. Every day was horrible if it meant to hear the nonstop comments of Ms. Bingley. He was travelling with his good friend Bingley to Netherfield and after seeing Netherfield Park Mr. Darcy wanted to explore the field around it.

Mr. Darcy had so many problems the last months and was in need of a little break. It was getting to hard for him to manage everything since the death of his parents. He had to take care of his sister, Pemberly and he has to manage all the other estates , go to every dull party because that is what society requires from a man in his position.

Mr. Darcy was miserable, he had failed his dearest Georgiana in several ways, he had to admit that he was too busy working and hadn´t noticed the changes in Georgiana's personality. Luckily it wasn´t too late and he could stop before society got to know about this scandal. He could just not think what would have happened if he would be to late.

He was so busy in his thought when he saw her "Elizabeth" He spied on her in the woods. She also seemed to be miserable. He would love to know what was on her mind. She looked troubled. He didn´t know why, but he had the urge to hold her in her arms and comfort her.

Mr. Darcy shook his head. That would be inappropriate and he wouldn´t do such an action. He examined her clothes and remarked that she wasn´t wearing very fashion clothes. She would never be in the same position as him, never be at the same balls, she could never be his wife. "his wife" he never had such thought and definitely not when looking at a woman he wasn´t acquainted with.

She must have noticed that someone was watching her, because she was looking around. Luckily I stood behind some big trees and she didn´t see me. She continued to walk away but this time faster. I had the urge to walk after her and so I moved. Too late to stop myself. She heard me and tried to run, but she tripped and fell. I heard her scream and run towards her.

I startled, from far she was beautiful, but so close to me she was like an angel. I couldn´t take my eyes of her. I apologized for scaring her and examined her hand.

As I took her hand I felt such a warm feeling. I just knew her hand belonged in mine. I examined her hand much longer then appropriate and then released it. I felt so lost without feeling her skin. I didn´t knew what was happening to me. I wanted to run back to Netherfield Park and think about this feelings I seemed to develop for this woman. This could just not happen to me, but I was too worried about Elizabeth..Therefore I offered to escort her home, but she just kept insisting that she was fine and could still walk home. It seemed to me that she wanted to flee from me, didn´t want me near her so I accepted Elizabeth's wishes and returned to Netherfield Park

hat she wanted to flee from me, didn´t want me near her so I accepted Elizabeth's wishes and returned to Netherfield Park.


	3. Chapter 3

Lizzy couldn't´ believe what just happened to her. Why had she behaved like such a fool. Being afraid in the woods and then tripping in front of Mr. Darcy.

"What must he think of me"

He probably thinks I´m a fool, being scared like that and what was I thinking by introducing myself. He probably will see me tonight at the Ball. He will certainly not want to talk to me again. Luckily I could convince him not to escort me home. Imagine If he walked with me and my mother would see him. She would embarrass me even further and Mr. Darcy would flee instantly. I can´t blame him. If I could I would also flee from my mother.

Lizzy finally arrived home. Her hand was already better, so she decided not to tell her mother or Jane about the incident.

"Lizzy, you insolent girl, where have you been, you must prepare yourself for tonight" Mrs. Bennet screamed.

Her mother walked away, not waiting for an answer from Lizzy. Lizzy climbed the stairs, where she began to change her dresses and apply some make-up for tonight.

Lizzy´s mind began to think again about Mr. Darcy. She couldn´t stop thinking about him. Lizzy looked at her reflecting in the mirror. She desperately wanted Mr. Darcy to notice her and find her more than agreeable.

"This cannot be!" I can´t be thinking of some man I´ve just met and hope that he will like me. You now that even if he likes you, the moment he sees Jane or your mother, he will forget you instantly!"

Lizzy was very confused, she never had such thoughts. Most of the time she accepted that she hasn´t very handsome features, like her sister Jane or that she has such a silly mother. But why does she feel today so different, why do I want to impress this man. I can´t start to have feelings for him. It would never be. If his friend is so rich, he probably will be also. No Lizzy you must stop thinking about him!

Then she heard her mother scream again. Time has come to go to the Ball. Lizzy looked one list time at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. It was time to meet Mr. Darcy again.


End file.
